It has been common to provide lighting within recessed cylinders in the ceilings of houses and buildings which generally restricts the choice of light being emitted from a bulb to be more diffused and ambient in nature. These lighting fixtures are normally carried within a cylinder that is mounted in a ceiling. Often times it is desired that in certain areas of a room the light be allowed to focus on certain areas or highlight certain object more than if the bulb is mounted within a recess cylinder.